Julianne Buescher
Julianne Buescher (born February 4, 1965) is an American puppeteer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Anko Mitarashi in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2001-2004) - Bebe Cahill (ep22), Bree, Frances, Marjoram, Police Officer#1 (ep39) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Bella *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - Clarence (ep1) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Maribel (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Reporter, Vampire Actor#3 'Movies' *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Dung Beetle#2 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto (2005-2006) - Akane (ep11), Anko Mitarashi (eps25-34) *Naruto: Shippūden (2014) - Anko Mitarashi (eps261-264) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2006) - Zabas 'OVA - Dubbing' *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Anko Mitarashi Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Ghost in the Shell (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Kidnap (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Battle Nuns *Dark Sector (2008) - Nadia *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Female Cow *Disney Infinity (2013) - Tia Dalma *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Tia Dalma, Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Tia Dalma *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Gia, People of London, People of Paris *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - Faolain *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Traveler *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Black Widow *Microsoft Flight (2012) - Additional Voices *Minecraft: Story Mode (2016) - Clutch (ep8), Nell (ep8), Additional Voices *Minecraft: Story Mode: Season Two (2017) - Nell (ep1), Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Maria, Skunk *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Help Desk Girl, Loudspeaker, Vendor Girl *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - Pauline *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Demons, Paula *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Delila, Mariana Zanja *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Adjutant *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Adjutant, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006) - Rianna Saren *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Aeron Azzameen *Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier (1999) - Gungans *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Concerned Boy *The Ant Bully (2006) - Generic Ant, Nurse Ant, Queen *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Governor Salvi *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Faralda, High Elves, Nirya, Thalmor Soldiers, The Caller *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dawnguard (2012) - Galathil *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Hearthfire (2012) - Taarie *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Helena Douglas *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Anko Mitarashi, Inari, Koharu Utatane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Anko Mitarashi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors